deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Predator
Ruby Rose vs Predator is a What if? Death Battle featuring Ruby Rose from the animated web series RWBY and The Predator from the movie series of the same name, also appears in Alien vs Predator. Description RWBY vs Predator! Which of these two fierce hunters of deadly species will make the other their prey? Interlude Wiz: The hunter. The person who is in charge of making kills out of other species, mainly for food or materials to be used later on. Boomstick: But the aforementioned reasons don't apply to these rather unusual hunters. These two hunt either to defend themselves and their home or simply for sport and honor. Wiz: Like Ruby Rose, the Huntress of Beacon. Boomstick: And the Predator, the extraterrestrial hunter that targets dangerous game across the galaxy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Oh, and just so you know, we will be using Ruby only from volumes 1 to 3 and giving Predator all the weapons/feats used/done by every other Predator in the series to make the fight as fair as possible. Ruby Rose Predator Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-''' Fight Emerald Forest Within the thick forest, there seemed to be a red feminine-looking figure covered under a hood, concealing the figure’s entire head, just revealing her nose and mouth. As she continued to walk through the forest, other footsteps could now be heard. These extra footsteps were coming from multiple creatures that had just walked in her field of vision. As the figure stopped and raised her head a little, she saw a group of the creatures of Grimm, more specifically, a pack of beowolves. Right then, was when she knew action had to be taken immediately. And so, she uncovered herself, finally revealing her head. This girl, was none other than Ruby Rose. As Ruby began to wield her signature weapon, the Crescent Rose, she lunged at one of the beowolves and slashed it, easily decapitating it. As the other Grimm tried charging at Ruby, she jumped on one of them and made her way out of the pack. After that, she proceeded to slash at the beowolves once again, this time chopping them all one by one, but she also managed to shoot some of them. By the time Ruby had finished slicing and shooting her foes, all she left was a pile of diced pieces and carcasses with a noticeable bullet wound. To Ruby, this seemed like just another day, thinking nothing new was going to come out of this. But while Ruby had fended off the beowolves, all this time stood a transparent looking figure hiding behind a tree several meters away from the killing zone. The figure had been observing Ruby’s every move, her skill in using her weapon either as a scythe or as a sniper rifle. And with that immense speed, the figure knew it had finally found a worthy prey to add to its trophy collection after so long. And so, it turned on its cloaking and began to silently make its way towards Ruby’s area, but not before activating its fail-safe should this prey somehow manage to overpower it. “Welp, that takes care of it!” Ruby said as she cleaned off all the dust(not the RWBY dust, the other kind of dust) from her dress and reverted Crescent Rose back into its compact state. “Yeah, this is getting kinda boring now. I’m just gonna head back home and check on Yang, just to see how she’s doing, maybe give her some company.” But as Ruby was walking, some light footsteps were heard behind her. She quickly turned… only to see nothing at all. “Eh, I must be hearing things.” she continued walking. But she could have sworn the sound was clear to her ears. The footsteps were heard again. She turned again… only to see nothing again. “Okaaaaaay…” This was beginning to get a bit creepy for her, so she increased her pace. After walking several more feet, the footsteps were heard once more. Ruby immediately switched her weapon to battle mode. This was the point when she had enough. “Look, if anyone, or anything, is out there stalking me, just stop! If this is your way of a prank, it’s not funny!” she yelled out to whoever was playing her. She walked towards the area of the footsteps, scanning around at an attempt to find this stalker. After a short while, the stalker was back at it again with the footsteps, only this time, they were continuous. The sounds were growing louder and louder, as if they were approaching Ruby. And suddenly… '''*Whack!* Ruby was sent flying a few feet away until crashing into a tree afterwards. As she got up, she continued to see nothing in front of her. She began to feel scared, but also annoyed. This person was invisible, she couldn’t see who, or what just hit her. So she got into her battle stance, ready to fight this invisible threat. The other figure also prepared for combat. And so, the huntress and the stalker stood there looking at each other, although, Ruby still wasn’t able to see who her opponent was, but she raised her weapon nonetheless. Fight! K.O.! Results Wiz: The winner is ???????? Who do you think will win? Ruby Predator Who would you be rooting for? Ruby, she's too cute to die... Predator, he must get his hands on a new trophy... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Technology Duel Category:TheRandomguy016 Category:RWBY vs Predator themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year